1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tightening device for an endless driving element, for instance a gearing belt or a sprocket chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is general in the conventional endless driving element tightening devices to encase or accommodate within a housing all the component parts of the tightening assembly, including a tightener element, a spring for resiliently urging the tightener element on to the endless driving element, and regulation means for adjusting the urging force between the cooperating pair of the endless driving element and tightener element, thus for adjusting the tautness or tension of the driving element. With such conventional construction, proper inspection and maintenance including replacement of the spring and readjustment or reestablishment of the proper urging force between the cooperating pair in compensation of slackening and so forth requires every time disassembling and reassembling of the housing. Such troublesome work is thus the drawback of the conventional construction.